


Test My Drive

by violet_sunflowers



Series: Peter Parker: The Gen Z Chronicles [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Driving, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Nervous Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_sunflowers/pseuds/violet_sunflowers
Summary: Peter begrudgingly gets his license at the insistence of his Mentor and his Aunt.Then Tony takes him out to start learning how to drive.It can't possibly go that bad, can it.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker: The Gen Z Chronicles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749952
Kudos: 52





	Test My Drive

**Author's Note:**

> A quick note is that any road rules that are mentioned are the rules where I live. It's probably different in the US and other countries. But it's the system I know. Also I've used Kilometers cause I didn't feel like looking things up or converting anything. Sorry Americans. Everywhere else, I've got you.
> 
> So, I was super excited to get my license when I turned 16, so the opposite of Peter here. Unfortunately due to things happening I ended up needing to wait a few months before I could take the test. But I did it and passed.
> 
> Peter learning how to drive is actually heavily based off my first time behind the wheel.

"So Pete, have you been studying," Mr Stark asked from the doorway of his room.

Peter paused his music and pulled out one ear bud and frowned.

"Studying for what, it's the middle of summer," he said confused.

"Kid, are you serious right now," Mr Stark asked in disbelief.

"Apparently," Peter said.

"How old are you," Mr Stark asked.

"16," Peter answered immediately.

"And what happens when you turn 16," Mr Stark said making a 'go on' motion with his hands.

"I don't know," Peter said shrugging.

"You can take you're driver's test," Mr Stark said throwing his hands up.

"Ohhhhh," Peter said.

"Yeah 'oh'," Mr Stark said dryly.

"I'm not taking it," Peter said quickly putting his earbud back in and turning away from the door hoping to avoid this conversation.

"Nope," Mr Stark said walking over and pulling out his earbud.

"Mr Stark, please, I have some homework I want to get to," Peter said.

"Talk to me bud, why don't you want to take your driver's test," Mr Stark said knowingly. 

Tony had known Peter for years now. And he could tell there was a reason that he didn't want to take his test.

Peter sighed defeated. He turned his chair so he was facing the bed where Mr Stark now sat.

"When I was about 2, a little before my parents died they got in a car crash. It wasn't massive, but to a 2 year old, it was. It took me a while to be comfortable in taxis but being behind the wheel just seems so much worse," Peter said quietly.

"I get it kid, but May asked me to do this for her. She, and me too, want you to have all the life skills you could ever need. Driving may not be as important as cooking or finances, but it's something we want you to learn. We can take it slow, you don't have to be driving on the city streets for a while. But you will be learning," Mr Stark told him firmly yet understandingly.

"But there's so many things I have to focus on Mr Stark, I do hin't think I can do that," Peter argued.

Let's worry about you passing you're test first, then we can focus on you learning to drive ok," Mr Stark said.

"Ok," Peter said giving in, if not particularly happy about it.

A few weeks later he walked into the testing center. He showed his passport (which he only had at the inside tend of Mr Stark) and sat down at the touchscreen.

He aced it. After showing the lady at the desk she congratulated him and printed off his paper lisence.

He walked outside to where Mr Stark and May were both waiting waving the slip of paper as he walked.

"Congratulations baby," May hugging him.

"Good going kid," Mr Stark said clapping him on the back.

When Peter got to school the next day he excitedly showed Ned his paper lisence.

"Congrats dude," Ned said as soon as he saw it. 

"Thanks dude," Peter said happily.

"I'm surprised," MJ said from behind.

Peter quickly turned around.

"Surprised of what," Peter asked.

"That you took the test, you've seemed pretty anti-driving for months," she explained.

Peter slumped a bit and let out a small sigh.

"Yeah, Mr Stark and May insisted," he said defeated. 

She nodded.

"Good, even if we live in New York and you should be able to work a car" she said approvingly.

Unfortunately Flash caught wind of Peter's lisence and decided to pay him a visit at lunch.

"Parker, I heard that you somehow passed the driver's test, or did you chest," he taunted.

"Flash, the only reason you're here is cause you failed your test and you're dad won't let you retake it until next month," MJ pointed out.

"Yeah well, at least I didn't cheat to get it," Flash said.

"You and I both know he didn't cheat, Peter's way to honest for that," MJ said.

"Then how did he pass it," Flash challenged.

"The same way most people do, by studying," MJ responded.

Flash huffed and stalked off.

"Thanks MJ, I appreciate it," Peter said gratefully.

"I'm only doing what you're to kind to do," MJ said shrugging.

"Still, thank you," Peter said.

The rest of the day passed without incident. Peter went to his last few classes Flash avoiding him at seemingly all costs.

When the final bell finally rung Peter excitedly ran out of the building ready for patrol. 

"And where do you think you're going," asked a voice as he passed a black Audi.

Peter turned around to see Mr Stark leaning against the open door arms crossed.

"Patrol," he asked.

"Nice try kid, but I'm gonna take you driving today," Mr Stark said motioning for Peter to get in the car.

Peter got in reluctantly.

"I know that you're not a fan of driving, but both me and May agree that we think it's important that you learn," Mr Stark reminded him.

"I know, I, I just don't think I'm ready," Peter admitted.

"And I get that Peter, but the younger you learn, the better it is in the long run," Mr Stark told him.

Peter nodded. 

After a few minutes the usual chatter filled the car and before he knew it, they were out in the country.

"10 and 2, remember that, that's super important ok Pete," Mr Stark said demonstrating.

He had just finished giving Peter the safety lecture. Showing him how to adjust the mirrors, his seat and how to put the key in the ignition.

"Got it," Peter said nodding. 

"So, I've got an automatic here because I know that you said you had trouble focusing on you much at a time. And to out it in drive just squeeze the button and drag it down, you can release it right after you get it past park," Mr Stark said pulling the clutch down.

"When you take it out of drive always have your foot on the break, but once it's in drive, you can take it off," he explained. 

Peter nodded, he could totally do this.

"Ok, let's get you in the driver's seat," Mr Stark said clapping his hands.

They got out of the car and into their new seats. 

Peter took a moment to adjust the mirrors and seat before firmly setting his foot on the break pedal. 

As soon as he let go he was surprised to find that the car started moving immediately. 

He slowly put his foot on the gas, not sure how much pressure was needed.

The car jolted forward. He quickly eased up on the gas a bit. 

"It's ok, kid. Take it slow. No rush," Mr Stark said feeling the jolt.

Peter gently put his foot back on the gas.

"Now, the law says that you have to go 50km/h, but since you're learning and we're in a quiete road, you can go 30 or 40 if it makes you feel comfortable," Mr Stark told him.

Peter nodded again not wanting to break his concentration.

Thankfully it was a flat stretch so he tried the 50. 

He glanced at his mirrors wondering about how much closer things were. Then a curve came up. 

He let go of the gas and slowly turned the wheel in the appropriate direction with Mr Stark's guidance.

He kept going before realizing he was going pretty fast. He had already forgotten about the speedometer. He looked and saw that he was doing 80. That was a problem. He immediately switched to the break pedal until he got back down to about 40. 

He tried to maintain that speed but despite his best efforts his speed fluctuated a lot more than he liked.

He approached his first stop sign. 

"Let go of the gas...here," Mr Stark said.

Peter took his foot of completely.

"The momentum you have will keep you going, and in a sec I'll get you to start breaking slowly," Mr Stark explained.

When he told Peter to start breaking he did so a little quickly. 

"Remember it's stop, 1,2,3 and if there's nothing you can keep going," Mr Stark reminded him.

They kept going like that for a while. Mr Stark telling Peter where to go and where to stop so he could get a feel for it. Peter's turns were shaky and off but he was learning so it was fine. His stops were jerky and always either too early or too late.

All was well.

And then it happened.

They were making a right turn when Mr Stark suddenly ts Peter to break. Unfortunately his foot hadn't left the gas and in a moment of panic he ended up pushing the gas, hard. The sudden command also had Peter gripping the wheel in panic and the car ended up making a U-turn onto the hill that was right next to the road they had just come from.

Thankfully Mr Stark had pulled the emergency break before they could crash into a tree. 

"You ok kid," Mr Stark asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, fine," Peter said not really processing what had just happened. 

"Let's switch for a sec so I can get us back on the road, you sure you're ok," Mr Stark asked again.

"I'm fine," Peter said unbuckling his seatbelt.

They switched seats and Mr Stark drove then a few dozen meters further before stopping and putting the car in park.

"Do you wanna keep driving, or do you want to take a break, be honest," Mr Stark asked.

"I'm good to keep going," Peter said knowing it would be better the faster he got back on the saddle, or, driver's seat.

"If you're sure," Mr Stark said before unbuckling his seatbelt again. 

They switched seats again.

This time Peter was more weary than the first time. But he kept telling himself it was better to do it now. Especially since his driving could really only go up after that.

The rest of the day passed without incident.

Peter wasn't good at driving, not by any stretch of the imagination. But this was his first time behind the wheel so he didn't worry too much about that. 

When they got back to the city Mr Stark drove them to a little thai restaurant where May was already waiting.

"How'd it go sweetie," May said giving him a hug.

"Uhhhhh," Peter said.

During dinner Peter told her all about what had happened that afternoon.

"Well, you're learning. One of my friends crashed into a parked car the first time she went out," May said with a small laugh.

After dinner Mr Stark took then for icecream telling Peter to be ready for next week. 

All in all, not too bad. Not great, but not terrible.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes, I did actually make an accidental U-turn onto a hill the first time. I think I spooked my dad more than I spooked myself though if I'm being honest.
> 
> And for anyone that says that automatic isn't driving, it is. For a few reasons, automatic is just better for me. I have a problem with concentrating on too many things at once and something always gets neglected or ignored so taking off gears was amazing for me.


End file.
